paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Runaway Pup (Part 5)
(CHAPTER 17) "What was that?!" Skye cried, looking around. "Marshall!" Ryder hollered, running towards the burning house. "Ryder! What do we do?" Zuma asked as Ryder only panicked. "I dunno.." the pups could hear how scared and concerned Ryder sounded. He sounded as if he were ready to just give up. Chase's eyes began to open as he felt Ryder's hands shaking. It was a very blurry sight looking at the burning house, but a few seconds later, everything was seen clearly. "Are we... home yet?" Chase asked, looking at the burning house. Ryder looked down, relieved to see Chase's eyes open. "The house is burning down with Marshall in it!" Skye cried, tears streaming down her eyes like a river. Chase looked at Skye, then back at the house. "..." Chase stayed quiet for a minute, then hopped out of Ryder's arms and took off. "Chase? What are you doing?" Ryder cried. Chase just continued to run and hopped into the house. "Chase! Come back!" Rubble shouted. It was quiet for a few minutes, then finally, Chase returned dragging Marshall, who was badly injured and most likely unconscious. "Chase! You got Marshall!" Ryder cried in excitement. Chase dropped the dalmatian to the ground. "But I don't think he's okay." the police pup said in deep concern. "Marshall.. S-Speak to me!" Rubble shouted, tears in his eyes. Just as Ryder dropped to his knees to feel for Marshall's heart, the "Hello Adventure Bay" crew came by the dark neighborhood along with Mayor Goodway and other folks from Adventure Bay to film the terrifying moment. "M-Marshall.. C'mon.. just please wake up." Ryder begged, tears already spilling out of his eyes. Skye quickly hopped into Ryder's lap and hugged him tightly, sobbing loudly. Soon, the rest of the pups joined in, hugging Ryder tightly. "Ryder.. I'm so sorry.." said Mayor Goodway. "I'm.. just really tired of losing my pups." Ryder tried saying clearly as Stephanie was seen limping out of her burning house. Her entire outfit was covered in grease, and her skin was burnt and bruised. "Ryder, sweetheart.. I'm so sorry." Stephanie said, trying to sound innocent. The pups only frowned at her. "He tried to save me, but it was too hard to see.. And then -" "You be quiet, Stephanie!" shouted Chase. "Excuse me?" Stephanie placed her hands on her hips. "I don't stutter. You're not sorry for Marshall, you did this!" "Did not!" "Yes you did!" Skye yelled through sobbing. "You were trying to hurt Chase on purpose!" "Yeah, so I could become rich and known as the woman who saved Chase's life from Ryder and you little mutts!" after blurting that out, Stephanie quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. "Busted..!" mumbled a folk from Adventure Bay. "I-I mean.. He really is hurt.. you know..?" "No Stephanie," said Chase, "I'm really hurt because you think hurting animals and pretending you rescued them can get you famous." "And for the fact that this whole thing is on television," said Rocky, pointing to the cameras, "you'll never be trusted by anybody or any animal again." Two police officers came behind Stephanie and handcuffed her hands behind her back. "You've got a whole lot of explaining to do, ma'am." said a police officer. "What?! B-But those mutts are the ones that set my house on fire!" Stephanie growled. "Yeah, yeah! Tell it to the judge!" the police took her to their police car. "Ryder.. What are we gonna do about Marshall?" Zuma asked. "We'll take him to the emergency room." answered a cop as he and other policemen gently placed Marshall on a stretcher and carried him into an ambulance. "Come on, pups." Ryder said, sniffling as he led the pups to the PAW Patroller. 1 Hour Later Marshall woke up and saw nothing but blur. He couldn't feel his arms and legs, and had no idea he was laying on a very soft and comfy bed. He noticed Ryder and Chase standing in front of him. "Marshall..?" Ryder started. Chase smiled. "He's waking up.." the police pup whispered. "Chase? You're here t-too?" Marshall mumbled, as if he forgot what had happened an hour ago. "Guys, he's waking up." Ryder announced to the other pups. They ran over to the bed full of excitement. "Marshall, how are you feeling?" Skye asked. "Uh, I dunno.. I feel numb and cold." the dalmatian pup answered. "Where are we?" "We're in the emergency room, Marshall." answered Rocky. "You were hurt badly after you were electrocuted." "Oh... That's bad..." Marshall just sighed. "This is just... all my fault.." he started to suddenly sob. "Marshall, no!" Ryder hugged the dalmatian. "Yes, it is. If I hadn't been so selfish, we would've never been in so much danger.. I-I'm so sorry, Chase.. And all of you pups.. A-and Ryder.. And -" "Marshall... Slow down, dude." Zuma said. "Thank you for apologizing. But no need to cry." said Chase. "I'm not mad at you." "Yeah, no body's gonna stay mad at you forever." said Rubble. "Besides, this entire thing wasn't you're fault," said Chase, dropping his head, "it's mine, too. I fell into so much depression, I didn't know what I was thinking." The pups except Ryder had no idea that Mayor Goodway and the camera crew were filming this moment. "That depression was because of me." Marshall said. "It might have been because of you, but I should've never ran away." Mayor Goodway grinned and stepped in front of the camera. "Well folks, this has been a very long and mysterious event that has finally been ended. Chase is back and alive, and Ryder is no longer depressed." she said. Back at Adventure Bay, Stephanie was taken to court and was found guilty. (CHAPTER 18) Chase was sitting by himself outside of his pup house, watching the sky change to a pretty light pink color. The sun was about to go down, and it was such a beautiful image. "Hey, Chase." a voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see that Skye was coming his way. "Oh, hey Skye." Chase smiled as the cockapoo sat beside him. "Watching the sun go down?" she asked. "Yeah." "You know, now that everything has settled, I think we can actually see a sunset together." While the two continued talking, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Marshall were playing a game of soccer, and Ryder and Katie were on the balcony part of the lookout, watching all the pups. "Ryder, I'm so happy for you." said Katie. "Things were getting so crazy." "Sure were. I'm glad Chase survived that storm." said Ryder. "But I wonder how." "Some animals are just... lucky. And people.. Like right now," Katie paused. Ryder looked at her and could tell she was getting a bit nervous. "Like right now what?" "I'm lucky to have a friend like you." she finally said. "You're always there when I need you, you're brave, and you trust me. That's why I trust you." Ryder couldn't help but stare in a bit of shock as he tried to hide his blushing face. "Katie, there's something I want to give you." Ryder started as he pulled a small black box out from his pocket. Katie could feel her heart skipping several beats as Ryder handed it to the blonde headed girl. When she opened it, she saw a silver necklace that was in the shape of a heart, glowing beautifully. In the middle of it said: RxK, which stood for Ryder and Katie. "R-Ryder.. I.. I don't know what to say.." Katie said as her eyes glew. "Well, that's not the only gift I wanted to give you." "Huh?" without warning, Ryder planted a soft kiss on Katie's cheek. The blonde just froze with a dark blush. Ryder blushed even more as well, as if he didn't expect to make that move. The sun was beginning to go down, and Chase and Skye couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes. Not realizing, the two began leaning closer towards each other until their lips finally touched. While kissing, the sun was slowly disappearing, and it was finally dark. As the two broke the kiss, they saw Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble walking towards them. "Hey, you two." said Rocky. "Hey." Skye and Chase smiled. "Dudes.." started Zuma, looking at Chase and Marshall. "I've been wanting to ask you guys, what were you two arguing about that day at the pool?" Chase and Marshall just glanced at each other, then burst into laughter. Zuma frowned in confusion. "What?" he asked. "Oh, it's a LONG story." said Marshall. "Yeah, trust me, it'll take days to finish it." added Chase. The rest of the pups laughed along with them as well. Well that will be it for a while hope everyone enjoyed it , and as a reminder I did NOT write this story I was given permission by SkyeXChase to post this story so all credit goes to him. �� Category:Fanon Episodes